


The Love Hotel Scene, But With More Porn

by harunai (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: @ ouma love server: is this good, Bottom!Saihara, Dubious Consent, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Ouma where did you get those handcuffs, Spoilers, Starts off from just before Saihara gets pushed onto the bed, The love hotel scene but continued into smut, Top!Ouma, basically just porn, damn ouma you kinky, i regret absolutely nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harunai
Summary: Saihara doesn't know if going to the Love Hotel with Ouma, of all people, was a good idea.(Orphaned simply to make my actual account more SFW, but I'll still read your comments!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written the same day I watched Ouma's love hotel scene, and saw the translated conversation. I read that a dick-grab occurred and this fic was born.
> 
> BASICALLY AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO WRITE PORN 
> 
> ENJOY KINKY SAIOUMA PORN 
> 
> guess how many times ouma will say nishishishi
> 
> edit: i revised some details of the fic (thanks for post-production beta'ing minun)
> 
> edit 2: fic is orphaned but won't be deleted

"Hey... play with me more. Let's do lots of stuff together."

... _This was probably a mistake_ , Saihara thought as he stepped back from Ouma... but slipped, losing his balance and falling onto the bed. Somehow, he managed to maintain some calm. "O-Ouma...?"

Unfortunately for Saihara, things went downhill from there for him.

In a mixture of action that felt far too quick for him, Ouma had climbed onto the bed, pushing him onto it, and slipped one hand past the barrier of his pants _and_ boxers, wrapping around his dick.

"O-Ouma...! Hold on! Wait, wait...!"

"......" Silence from Ouma. His hand, mercifully, wasn't moving at all.

"Nishishishi... Saihara-chan, in this kind of scenario... ah! You're my captive now, so I can do what I want with you!~" Ouma's other hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out... handcuffs. It had to be handcuffs.

"W-Wait, what are you doing with those?! O-Ouma!"

Ouma didn't listen, releasing Saihara's length to pull his hand out of the detective's pants, and adjust himself so he was straddling his waist. But it didn't end there - Ouma pulled Saihara's hands over his head, locking his wrists together in the handcuffs. "OUMA!"

"Saihara-chan. I've wanted to have you underneath me like this for so long... so very long..." Uh oh. Red alert. Ouma was... definitely not intending on letting him go anytime soon. _Just what the hell are you planning, Ouma?!_

Ouma ignored the shocked look from Saihara that transitioned into a glare, as he stood himself up, and started to strip the detective, who almost instantly brought his cuffed hands forward, and tried to push Ouma away. "Hey, Ouma, wait!"

...Ouma was laughing again, as he pushed the detective's wrists back easily, pulling... a god damn rope from his pocket. _Oh god rope what is that for-_

Saihara's question was answered quickly, as Ouma utilized the rope to bind the detective's cuffed wrists to the headboard. "Nishishishi~ You're not going anywhere, Saihara-chan!"

_This was a horrible mistake- OH GOD HIS HAND-_

Saihara's train of thought became jumbled, as Ouma had finished stripping him of his lower garments, and his hand was once again wrapped around his dick. "A-Ah! Ouma!"

Ouma giggled, his hand setting a relentless pace for the bound detective, who was reduced to moaning and gasping. "Ngh-! Ou-ma! O-Oh god...!" "Saihara-chan, it's funny how easy it is to get you this way. I'm assuming you haven't been touched like this before, not even by yourself?"

The question received no verbal answer, but Ouma made his deduction fairly easily, after seeing how unwound Saihara was. Of course, once Ouma had made his conclusion... "O-Ouma...! S-Stop it...! Ngh...!" This earned a laugh from the smaller boy, who didn't stop at all. "You're trying to tell me to stop, but your body is feeling too good... it's dizzying, experiencing an internal argument over something like this, no?"

 Saihara was gasping out, struggling for air, but Ouma was expertly bringing him closer and closer to his release. God, it felt too good, but it felt so _wrong_...!

"Aaaaaah!" A scream left his throat as he came without warning, shutting his eyes tightly. _Oh, god, it's getting everywhere... why..._

He did hear Ouma laughing, though. Laughing at his release... ugh.

"Saihara-chan, don't look like you're about to pass out! The fun's barely started!"

 _...Oh god_.

* * *

Ouma was rifling through some of the objects in the room, while Saihara laid on the bed, wondering just what he did in a possible past life to get into this predicament.

"Aha! Got it!" ...It was lube. Saihara recognized it instantly. And... oh dear... was that an egg vibrator?

"Nishishishi~ Say, Saihara-chan, how kinky are you?" _Well, he was serious. This can only go well._

"I-I... erm..." Ouma giggled as he walked closer to the taller boy, who shivered both from the cold... and anticipation of what was to come. He, much to his surprise, didn't have to wait very long, as Ouma clicked on the vibrator. "Hey, how does this feel against you, I wonder?" With almost no hesitation, Ouma placed the activated vibrator against Saihara's length, causing him to yelp and squirm in his binds. "Hhh-! Ouma-!"

...This would probably go on for a while, as Ouma seemed more and more curious to explore Saihara's reactions.

* * *

"Aaalright! We've come to the final act!"

Somehow, Saihara had retained consciousness, through various orgasms and stimulation, to the point where he wondered if he was about to pass out.

"Wh... What are you... planning now...?"

He'd been through... quite a bit, and was certainly sure that he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a while. Aggravatingly, Ouma had remained almost fully clothed this entire time. _Wait, aggravatingly?_

_Now's not the time for that, Saihara! ...Wait, Ouma's stripping- ...Oh. OH._

"You can't beat good old fucking, right, Saihara-chan?"

"W-Wait, Ouma, you're... s-serious about that?!"

"Nishishishi, of course I am! I'm not lying, after all!" _God damn it, Ouma._

The leader laughed, as he climbed up onto the bed, pushing Saihara's legs apart by his knees, and giggling. "You're ready, aren't you? For the preparation, right?"

For not the first time during this seemingly hours-long session, Saihara was at a loss for words.

"Hey, Saihara-chan, what does it feel like when I do... this?" Ouma had that same innocent, playful smile on his face as he pushed a finger inside of Saihara, causing the detective to suck in a sharp breath, shuddering. "Oh, yeah, you've never been touched there before, have you?"

Saihara shook his head, but his eyes were shut tightly. Having Ouma Kokichi, of all people, fingering him... yeah, that definitely-!

When did that second finger get in, and _oh god that one spot thAT ONE SPOT IT FEELS SO GOOD-_

"Saihara-chan, I think you like it there! You're getting a lot louder!" ...Had he been that loud after all?

_Hhhholy shit that was a third finger now, how many was Ouma going to put in there, shit, SHIT, he was getting closer, and he was going to cum, but he didn't want to, not yet-_

Ouma pulled all three fingers out, leaving a panting Saihara desperate for release, as he pulled out the previously-abandoned lube, using it to lubricate himself. "H-aaah... enjoy the physical... stability for now... before I... completely wreck you..."

Saihara nodded, biting his lip as he stared up at the ceiling, his face flushed red. Unfortunately, Ouma didn't give him too much time to rest himself, as it was only mere seconds before he climbed up onto the bed, grinning as he positioned himself. _This... this is about to happen. Oh god._

"Heeere we go!" With almost no hesitation, Ouma thrusted himself into the detective, earning a cry of pain, but pleasure at the same time.

"O-Ouma...! Agh...!" Ouma chuckled, before beginning to thrust himself in and out, like he was pistoning into the detective below him. "Saihara-chan, you feel so  _good_...! I don't want to stop! I... I can't stop! Haaaah!" 

Saihara couldn't hold back his moans here, and wound up practically yelling out his pleasure into the hotel room. "Ouma... O-oh god...! I... I can't...!"

In, out, in, out... the rhythm of thrusts continued, intensifying over time, both boys growing louder, and louder, until...

"F-Fuck...! Ouma...! K-... KOKICHIIII!" Saihara screamed out, his hardest orgasm yet hitting him, as every ounce of cum he had left shot out of him, as his body tightened up around Ouma.

"Gaah...! O-Oh god! S-Shuuichiiii!" Ouma, too, met his climax, as his grip on Saihara's hips tightened hard enough to leave bruises.

 ___

As both boys recovered from their orgasms, Ouma pulled out, lying next to Saihara.  _Great, now I can ask him to uncuff me-!_

Ouma had kissed Saihara on the cheek. "Goodnight, Saihara-chan~ Nishishishi..." He giggled, falling asleep next to the bound detective.

...

 _Guess I'm stuck like this_...

Before he knew it, Saihara was asleep.

* * *

When he came to, Ouma was already straddling his waist, waving what looked like a strip of cloth around.

"Ready for season two, Saihara-chan?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S FINALLY DONE
> 
> ouma u fuckin kinky lil shit
> 
> i did it i am happy
> 
> can you see where i said "fuck it" and half failed
> 
> Edit: lucythesin asked for the translated scene !!! i only have one translated part, but it's what inspired this fic! so here!  
> -  
> >O:booring. you're not doing anything at all. and here I thought you'd loosen up a little more.  
> >O:what a shame.. I wanted to make saihara-chan to look at me more and more  
> >S:talking about my feelings like that.. didn't you say that they didn't matter at all?  
> >O:..that was a lie. I am a liar, after all.  
> >O:but.. when I said that being caught was part of my plan (yep), I wasn't lying, you know?  
> >S:..what do you mean?  
> >O:that when I said I'm okay with saihara-chan making me do anything, I was telling the truth.  
> >O:hey.. play with me more. let's do lots of stuff together.  
> >-ouma gets closer until saihara falls into the bed-  
> >S:O-Ouma-kun..?  
> >-ouma pushes saihara on the bed-  
> >S:O-Ouma-kun.. Hold on, I'm telling you to wait!  
> >O:.........  
> >O:juuuust kidding! were you finally fooled?  
> >S:wha-  
> >-after saying that, ouma goes to the exit-  
> >S:wha- Wait, Ouma-kun!?  
> >-saihara rolls out of the bed, ouma starts talking-  
> >O:nishishi.. I actually had a lot of fun. see ya, saihara-chan.  
> >O:next time, I'll think of an even more exciting game, so make me feel really good too. (not really sure, the original phrase is "キミもオレをいっぱい興奮させてよね")  
> -  
> (Translations from a friend, who presumably got them off of 4chan)
> 
> comments are appreciated i suffered so much while writing this but it was worth it


End file.
